User blog:Paralie Marquena/A Blathering of Short Thoughts About YouTubers and Fandoms/Wikia
These are just thoughts in my head. I am not asking/requesting change and I am not acutely angry or upset or happy. These are just my thoughts I am translating to blog format. I am going to try to avoid naming names so they are less visible to the people I am referring to, so if you aren't a fan of anyone below, you may not get the vagueness. 'YouTube and Getting On WikiTubia' Oh, gosh, 500 subscribers?! That may be outdated! SO many people - many more than have pages on here - have 500+ subscribers! YouTube has blown up in popularity and world population is rising. 500 may be almost easy to attain! So long as a YouTuber uploads. This place definitely needs a lot of fleshing out and a lot of YouTubers added. I am surprised that not more people edit. The Wikia/Fandom is definitely not hard to edit, at least in some places. And I am still bitter over Google/YouTube merge. I just don't like it. Leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I love how you can customize the speed. So many people talk so slowly, haha. 'Some YouTubers/Actors Whose Wikis I Admin/Own' ''Ryan Higa'' This poor soul. Granted, he has money, friends, and a girlfriend he finally got after probably years of liking her, but he is growing way too slowly! I think I blame the algorithm. Whether he is posting or not, his videos speak for themselves and in a utopian world, his numbers would reflect that. How people did not know he was dating Arden is beyond me. He should be beyond Smosh now. He deserves to be. He is creative and intelligent and fun - a wicked trio. He and Arden should think about kids, if they want them. Arden may not want to admit it in terms of family planning, but she is not exactly young anymore...I don't care for his podcasts but I did watch the one with this YouTuber... ''Anthony Padilla'' This 32-year-old solo(ish) YouTuber has really gone and made himself his own, away from Smosh. I think he is now doing everything he could not do in his 20s. By the time he was 20, he was already famous. He is doing some things now that would make people in their 30s cringe. I was so surprised that him and his girlfriend broke up. They were a fantastic fit together. Maybe they were starting to want different things in life or who knows if Anthony is a human angel on a diamond pedestal like he appears. And maybe it is because he is single that he is taking thirst photos and showing off his backside assets? Who of us knows. He needs to continue on this path if he wants to continue growth. Unfortunately, skits were not working for him. He has changed his mind so many times on what he "really likes" that I actually wonder what type of video he TRULY wants to do, because every time feels like THAT is the video type, but it isn't. By the time he is about 50, though, he should probably think about doing something else other than I Spent... I fully expect him to win his Streamy and maybe at the Streamys we'll see him with... ''Ian Hecox'' Just like Anthony, he has gone through 2 serious girlfriends, the first being very serious and the second being pretty serious but ultimately ending. Kinda sad neither have their happy endings yet, but if I had to guess, they are pretty happy in their lives, regardless. Ian also came into his own, being the ringleader of Smosh. Coffee?! I was not expecting that. This has been a long time coming, though, for anyone that follows him on Instagram. The videos and move to Mythical is really good for Smosh and their growth is excellent. I sometimes wonder if Ian broke up with Girlfriend 2 for The Blonde because they seem really close, but I know they are likely just friends. Just like The Blonde is Friends with... ''The Random Man'' I am torn about this guy. I wonder if maybe he should stay with Smosh or if he should now go and really, truly pursue Hollywood. He has a large fanbase of K-12 and college age adults now and he looks good and acts even better. But he's really got it made at Smosh, as well, with some great friends. I can visualize this guy getting hair plugs/Propecia. His hair looks really good and I think he'd be beside himself if he were to lose it. Or maybe he would shave it like... ''Keith'' (I am using his name because we have thousands or millions of Keiths in the world) His hair looks good either way. I can see this guy sticking with Smosh because it's convenient and he probably has not much else to do or anyone to turn to. I've worried about him in the past because it felt like he was kinda maybe going Hollywood, so to speak. He's a truly excellent singer. As bad as this sounds, I am surprised he hasn't brought in more of a "black" audience. But, it is Smosh...probably not the most cool video to watch, as hard as that is to admit. He has as much of an ethnic audience as... ''Olivia'' She tried to talk about Chinese/Japanese/etc. and the video ultimately did not get a good proportion of views--subscribers. I am sad she stayed with her first boyfriend for so long but maybe that is good for her second relationship. I know they are happy, but I don't think they belong together in that most perfect sense, although I could see them lasting, nonetheless. I could definitely see Olivia leaving, especially with her role she recently got. Like Keith, I think she's kinda of comfortable at Smosh and does have great friends. LOL at her having beef with Purple Hair Girl. She has a demure type of humor, IMHO. I could go on. And on. And on. But I'll stop. This should be a LOT longer because I deal with a good # of YouTubers. But it's just a blog. Doesn't need to be. <> Category:Blog posts